The Night of Darkness Comes
by Wink At J00
Summary: Answer fic to Mr. Happy Java Man's challenge #3. Harry slowly gets into more than he can take and find that on the Night of Darkness all could be great or gone in a matter of minutes. (Severus plays part-leads to end of Voldemort)
1. Default Chapter

The Night of Darkness Comes  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! BACCK!! Finally, right? But oh no, with yet another fic! Ahh!   
  
::hides:: I'm sorry! I know how you readers must hate me now, but I'm working on a super-long (for me) two chapter fic that should be coming with the first chapter which is 5971 words long so far, out soon! Hmm that's not a bad length! Hehe! ^^ It'll be longer too! Wohoo! My beta will have a lot to do! Sorry Di! :D 'Tis fun to beta though! ^_~ ~_^ Anyway here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Challenge fic to: Mr. Happy Java Man's challenge #3.  
  
Hmm, odd that when I took up to do this challenge I had him email me, cause I had some questions, and now we're good friends, hehe. So he's been bugging me to start, and I got a sudden "writer's spree" feeling! ^^ Wee! Be happy Steve!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Even thought that was yesterday, Merry Christmas!  
::rolls up sleeves and takes a sip of coffee and cracks knuckles:: Time to begin writing! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Introduction  
  
  
In the world, there are many things that do not fit. That is why Wizards were separated from Muggles, because they wouldn't do well to mix. Like oil and water. People will hate each other for random things, and learn to ignore that person or completely ruin them. With emotions comes love and hate, and as crazy as it sounds, these two can intertwine easily. And this is where our story should begin, but it does not. It begins with a certain boy who is forced to go from the Muggle World, to the Wizarding World each year, and forced to make them mix, for his life. But of course, the ones who know everything about his life, is only himself, and not always that...  
  
Harry groaned and pulled off his sheets. Not only had his back hurt from growing pains, but he also couldn't manage to sleep at night either. And each morning, when he had eventually fallen asleep, he is pulled back into consciousness by a bickering woman called his aunt. Then when she sees him, she yells of how he should look more decent, but he couldn't help that, it was his nature. Messy hair, wrinkled clothes (because he never got new pajamas), and darkened eyes because he didn't sleep well, lately at least.  
  
Harry dragged himself out of his room and into the bathroom. Well, it wasn't really his room, it was Dudley's second bedroom. He must remember that or else he would get the lecture/screaming of a lifetime. He quickly showered and attempted to comb out his hair, then went downstairs. Walking in the kitchen, Harry saw his aunt and uncle were waiting impatiently for him to make their breakfast. Like it mattered anyway, all they got was a slightly bigger piece of grapefruit and one slice of toast. Was it really that hard to pop a few slices of bread in the toaster and cut grapefruit so he got the smallest piece?  
  
So Harry made breakfast as Dudley, his cousin, wobbled down the stairs. Although fat, the diet was working somewhat and the previous baby whale looked...almost human. Almost. Harry placed the grapefruit and toast in front of Dudley and got himself the remains of the fruit, then quickly took his seat. It was a quiet meal and the only conversation was of Vernon commanding Harry to get the mail.  
  
Harry, like a slave, obeyed, thankful to leave the table for a moment. He glanced at all the letters. Bill, bill, junk mail, Vernon, Petunia, and junk. It was almost a paranoia, but whenever Harry got the mail, he always checked it before going back to the table, just incase he had mail. He knew that if someone were to send him mail, he get it through owling, but still...  
Placing the mail on the table, Harry asked to be excused and went to his room. There he plopped down on his bed. Hedwig was out again, looking for food or getting mail, or some other owl thing. Perhaps it was just the fact he had left hundreds of people behind when he went to the Dursleys, but Harry began to feel very lonely with nothing to do. He still had to do chores, extra chores even, but they got done on time, surprisingly. It was just an awkward feeling, having nothing to do, letting the Dursleys go to church. He use to go with them, but at the age of seven, they left him behind with the old bat of a woman, Mrs. Figg, to just sit around because they figured someone like him, an insolent boy, wasn't fit to be in a Holy place. (AN: sorry I don't know what religion they are, or if they're Atheist, but I figured, I'll make them Christians, wizards tend not to believe in religious beliefs, I suppose, because they have magic, and that's reasoning for everything, for them.)  
  
So now that Harry was older, and with the threat of his Godfather, he didn't have to be behind with Mrs. Figg, and just did nothing. Sometimes he would put on the television, but found most of everything stupid. Music was okay, but it didn't fill his need for being in a magical atmosphere. And reading schoolbooks eventually got boring. Harry had pondered on making potions to fill his need. After all, he really found the subject interesting if Snape wasn't such a greasy bastard, and it wouldn't be magic if he just did everything by hand, right? Well, he wasn't too positive and didn't want to risk being expelled.  
  
Harry began to feel tired and drifted off into a well-needed sleep. With Voldemort on the loose, these days, he had begun to get more visions. But when he had them, they weren't of future happenings, they were of present events, and if someone died, he couldn't help them at all. He had vision of Death Eater attacks mostly, because this is what had pleased Voldemort, and this was when Voldemort had been deadly. However, when he had visions of Death Eater meetings, he could warn Dumbledore of anything they were planning. Even if Snape was there or not, it was always a good thing to help. Since the end fourth year, Harry decided if there was any single way of helping, he would take it. He had to, to make himself feel right. He wouldn't admit it, but doing as much as he could took his mind off of blaming himself for Cedric's death. It wasn't like he hated himself forever for it, but he had put the blame on him, Voldemort, and Pettigrew. Mostly Voldemort and Pettigrew.  
  
But this sleep, on this Sunday morning, was filled with something else, not a nightmare or a vision.  
  
Two people were talking, a third was listening from behind the corner. The third person could be made out from the shadows, but he/she was tall. A fire crackled in the opposite end of the room and two chairs that were heavily cushioned were used from...  
"Dear Merlin! Mum! Dad!" called Harry as he recognized the two.  
  
He should have known better by now. Lily and James Potter didn't hear him and just continued on talking. Their conversation was too quiet, but it sounded on edge... how odd. James said something and Lily's eyes went wide, but Harry would never know what she was about to scream, because he awoke there, in bed. Feeling odd, Harry sat up with a confused face. Had that conversation ever happen? Too much was confusing him about it, so he let it slide. Harry pushed off the blankets and went downstairs to get a head start on his chores.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How'd ya like it? Bad? Good? Please review! It'll be a late x-mas gift! ^_^  
::puts up Uncle Sam poster that says : "I Want You to Review!":::  
  
Sending my love out with a wink  
^_~  
LUCK!  
~Steph  
Wink At J00 


	2. sorry AN: read

This is an apology for taking so freaking long that it's not even funny. I haven't been working on any of my chapters to any fics, or making any new ones. I got into poetry and making an online diary so I can leak my feelings out. Writing does help me leak my feelings out, but it's different when you use a character and not your own. I'm wanting to make a novel... With origional characters. I've kinda made up a story line in my head and a few characters. Not sure if I will post it or not. I prolly will. I kinda sunk into a bad case of depression. And side-effects of depression include losing intrest in things you use to like. I sorta couldn't read fanfics or write them, and well I'm trying to make myself better. So I'm going to write...for you guys. Cause your reveiws make me feel better. As for being depressed, well ::shrugs:: can't do much but complain. And when I complain, I turn into a virus and make everyone else upset. So ::shrugs:: I'll live. And one of my friends (besnaped) has been missing, and the one fic "Truth of Pain" was written while I was talking to her and all, so until I talk to her again, I'm not writing that. I know you guys are mad at me for never updating, but here's how I got so far:  
  
To Begin: three paragraphs and first AN are done. It won't be done for a while. So sorry! I really am!  
  
Last Ounce of Pain...Gone: three paragraphs too.  
  
Harry Potter and the Struggle of Darkness: what the hell, I can't even remember this fic.. Ah shit, I'm screwed, aren't I? ::goes and reads end of what I wrote:: ooh it's this one! Yeah, this is probably the one I have in my head what's going to happen the most, but I haven't started on it, so I'm sorry!  
  
Unexpected Changes: nothing because everything I was working on got deleted at some point.  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Souls: I doubt I'll continue this. I don't know what I was thinking when I began it. Well actually I know what I had in mind, but it never came out the way I wanted it to.   
Guys, I'm really sorry about this. My brother at one point was deleting things and deleted *everything* one the computer. So that was a huge downfall. Well this is all I can do. Bye bye now  
  
Love and Luck  
~Steph 


End file.
